Normally, mounting apparatuses for positioning small SMD-components on chips and small printed circuit cards are adapted to work with SMD-components, which as delivered from the factory are mounted on carrier tape in rolls. A demounting of the SMD-components from the carrier tape is carried out in connection with the mounting apparatus.
This temporary mounting of small SMD-components on carrier tape has so far been a necessity, which adds an additional price to the actual SMD-components, such as for instance physically rather small resistances, condensers, inductors, etc.